The Reunion
by art1st4786
Summary: Takes place four months after the events of "Attack of the Phantom" When Michelle is kidnapped by some mysterious figures to revive Kimoru, it's up to the smashers to save her. But are they too late?
1. Thinking of You

The Reunion  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters in SSBM. Michelle and Kimoru are my own creations, and you may not use them without my permission. It's recommended that you read "Attack of the Phantom" first to better understand the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Thinking of You  
  
It had been four months since the death of the Phantom, Kimoru. Things quickly went back to normal, and the tournament went as scheduled. The winner: Roy, who barely won against Fox McCloud in sudden death. The victory party Roy held after the tournament was also his birthday party, and everyone was invited, even Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf, whom he wasn't very fond of. Everyone was having a great time at the party, talking and dancing the night away, dressed up in their nicest outfits. Everyone, except Link. Roy noticed him sitting by himself by the wall, looking out the window at the night sky, and walked over to him.  
  
"Link," asked Roy. Link looked up at him, slightly startled. "Are you okay? You've been pretty down ever since-"  
  
"I know, Roy," replied Link, half defensively. "I just miss her, that's all. Zelda's got her fiancee back in Hyrule, and.I guess I've been a little lonesome, that's all." Roy nodded solemnly in reply, then smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. I know she's thinking of you back home."  
  
Indeed she was. She had just started her Senior year in high school and loved it. She'd be off on her own soon, all the Senior privileges, and no Chemistry! But she, too, was feeling pretty lonely. She missed Link as well, and was daydreaming about him while doodling in her Trigonometry notebook when suddenly she heard her name shouted by her teacher.  
  
"Michelle," her teacher roared. "I asked you a question!" Michelle looked up at her, nearly jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Y-Yes," asked Michelle, startled.  
  
"How do you set up question thirty-seven?"  
  
"Umm. . . I. . . don't know."  
  
"Well, I suggest knowing before dozing off in my class. Christen, could you. . ." The teacher started asking the other students for the answer. Michelle looked down at the Triforce pendant Link gave her before she returned home and sighed. She looked out the window at the baseball field and Senior parking lot, part of it being blocked off and used for Driver's Education. She pictured Link trying to drive a car.  
  
He'd look so hot in a Chevy Mustang, she thought. But him actually driving it? Not a pretty sight.  
  
"We need Kimoru back," roared a mysterious voice in the darkness of the basement of the Smash Bros. Mansion. "His powers were enough to render the Smashers helpless!"  
  
"Brother," interrupted another mysterious voice, "If he is revived, his powers will literally be cut in half because he's been dead for so long."  
  
"That didn't stop Ganondorf! He was dead for over a hundred years before returning to Hyrule!"  
  
"Well, technically. . . he wasn't dead."  
  
"And Bowser."  
  
"Wasn't dead."  
  
"Andross?"  
  
"Clones."  
  
"Shiroku?"  
  
"Wasn't dead."  
  
". . . THERE IS NO SHIROKU, YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Oh, right." After a long period of awkward silence, the second voice spoke again. "I have an idea, Brother."  
  
"What's your bright idea this time," asked the first voice unenthusiastically.  
  
"What if we use the spirit of his 'bride' to regain his powers? She showed a special kind of power when she defeated us that I've never seen in a human."  
  
"Finally, you get a good idea! You have redeemed yourself from being an idiot a few minutes ago."  
  
"Let's test our theory once he's revived," concluded the second voice. Both of them then laugh maniacally as the laughs echoed throughout the room and halls on the basement floor. 


	2. Something Fishy's Up

Chapter 2: Something Fishy's up.  
  
"Michelle, watch out," cried out her best friend, Mel. Michelle snapped back to reality and slammed on the breaks before she hit the small animal running across the road.  
  
"Oh my God," breathed Michelle. "Did I hit it? What was that?"  
  
"You almost hit a fox, Mich." Fox. Michelle was missing her furry friend, Fox, as well. She just couldn't get her mind off of him and the other Smashers. "Maybe I should drive." Michelle quickly snapped back to reality and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine. We're almost there."  
  
"I'm worried about you, Mich. You were completely out of it in Trig, slow with your actions in Drama, you spilled some paint on your good khaki's, and you nearly ticked off 'Satan' after she caught you doodling in your notebook again ('Satan' being her English teacher). You just haven't been yourself lately. Is your dad on travel again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's up?" Michelle sighed, looked at her pendant, and looked at the rear view mirror, then realized there's a long line of cars behind her. She quickly stepped on the gas and drove to their destination: Mel's house. She parked the car and she and her friend got out of it. They were walking up to her door until they stopped and noticed the sky get darker all of a sudden.  
  
"I don't remember rain being in the forecast for today," stated Mel curiously. Michelle's eyes widened, her mind going back to the day she was sent to the Mansion in the first time, only this sky looked more.evil. She gasped as a dark purple aura surrounded her. Mel ran up to her, but was sent flying backwards as she landed on her back in her front yard. She watched in horror as her best friend suddenly disappeared into the dark purple light, then fainted from shock.  
  
Young Link's room lit up from the nearby lightning strike, followed by a very loud boom, waking up the Kokiri. He sat up, wide-eyed, then looked around his messy, pitch black room and caught his breath. He hugged his Pikachu plushie close to him and got out of bed. He slipped on one of his toys and landed on his back with a thud, dropping the plushie. He quickly got up and went into the hallway, careful not to wake anybody up. He tiptoed to Link's room, quietly opened the door, and entered the clean, yet dark room. The power had gone out after the last lightning strike. He went up to Link's bed and looked at the tossing, turning, older version of himself. He always wondered why he never took off his hat. He quickly remembered why he was in the room and shook him lightly. Link quickly woke up, giving out a small shout. He regained his tired composure and looked at Young Link.  
  
"Link, what's wrong," asked Link.  
  
"The storm woke me up, and I can't get back to sleep," replied Young Link. Link stood up and ruffled his younger version's blonde hair, then his eyes widened as he gasped slightly. Young Link looked up at him quickly, hearing him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's here.but she's in trouble!"  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta find her!" Link started to run out of the room, but before he could get to the door, he tripped on his rug and fell flat on his face with a thud. Young Link laughed at him, then helped him up. "Let's bring someone else along with us. Preferably someone with good night vision. Ours isn't very good."  
  
"Let's ask Fox and Falco," said Young Link. His older version nodded and both of them ran out of Link's room, in their pajamas, to Fox's room.  
  
Michelle groggily opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark. Very dark. She could barely make out two large figures. Her eyes widened once she realized they were two large gloves. She tried to sit up, but she was strapped down onto a platform. She couldn't even move her arms and legs.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the first glove, Master Hand. "Look who's back, brother."  
  
"Why, it's the human," replied the second glove, Crazy Hand.  
  
"Why am I here," roared Michelle, looking more angry than scared.  
  
"That won't matter in a few hours, Girl," laughed Master Hand. "Once the Phantom is revived, we'll use your spirit to restore his magic and make him even stronger than before."  
  
"Face it," started Crazy Hand. "You and your precious Smashers are finished. And there's nothing you or your friends can do about it."  
  
"And once Kimoru is revived," interrupted a third voice. Michelle looked at the large, horned and spiked figure and her eyes widened in fear, her face turning sheet white. "We'll destroy the Smashers and rule over Nintendoland!" The three laughed maniacally as Michelle lay there helpless, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Somebody. . .please. . . help me. . . 


	3. Realization

Chapter 3: Realization  
  
Fox sat up in his bed as he felt his heart jump after hearing loud, frantic banging on his door. Falco, who was sleeping in Fox's room at the time (the wall in his room was being fixed after Falco punched a huge wall into it), shot up, very annoyed.  
  
"Great, first the storm wakes me up, now this," roared Falco.  
  
"Quiet, you'll wake up the girls across the hall," whispered Fox harshly. He got out of bed and opened up the door. As he opened it, Link and Young Link fell flat on their faces in the doorway.  
  
"Woah," cried out the Links, the older Link landing on top of the younger one. Falco couldn't help but laugh while Fox looked at the two dumbfounded.  
  
"What's up, you two," asked Fox. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"And fall like you've seen one," teased Falco. Link shot a quick glare at him, then got up, followed by his younger self.  
  
"She's here, Fox," was all Link could say, an extremely worried look on his face. Fox quickly understood what was going on and a worried, yet serious look formed on his face. He let the two Hylians in and shut the door and went to turn on a light, but it didn't come on.  
  
"The power's out," whined Young Link. "Can you two see in the dark okay?" Falco stood up, posed, and smirked.  
  
"Of course we can, Kid! Our night vision is the best," bragged Falco. Fox burst into laughter and pointed at Falco, who was posing in his polka-dotted boxers. Falco quickly went for his uniform and started putting it on, cursing to himself under his breath and shooting dirty looks at his leader.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," exclaimed Fox, putting his uniform on as well.  
  
"So what are we going to do," asked the worried Link. "We don't even know what's going on or how she got here."  
  
"I have a feeling Master and Crazy hand are behind this." Young Link quickly looked at him, slightly wide-eyed.  
  
"Why do you say that," asked Young Link.  
  
"Revenge." Link's eyes suddenly widened and he stood frozen in the room. The other three quickly looked at him with confused and worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Link, what's wrong," asked Fox quickly.  
  
"Oh no. . . Oh Din no," was all Link could say. Falco walked up to Link and slapped him across the face. Link snapped back to reality and rubbed where he got hit.  
  
"Speak English, dude," ordered Falco in a frustrated manner.  
  
"It's him! Kimoru!" Everyone looked extremely shocked at the Hylian's words.  
  
"The Phantom," cried out Falco in question.  
  
"I thought he was dead," yelled Fox. Link quickly put his hands around Fox's muzzle to keep him quiet.  
  
"We don't want to wake up the girls," whispered Link harshly, looking into Fox's green eyes with a serious expression. "They'd freak if they found out about this." Fox simply nodded, then Link let go of him.  
  
"Well, if we're going after her, you two need to be in something other than your PJ's," exclaimed Falco. The Links looked at each other, then at what they were wearing, then back at each other. They nodded and went to their rooms quickly to change. 


	4. Hang in There, Michelle!

Chapter 4: Hang in There, Michelle!  
  
After the Links got dressed and equipped their weapons, they met Falco and Fox at their doors. They re-briefed each other about the mission and started off towards the basement. But before they could take even three steps, the rest of the Smashers stopped them. Most of them looked confused, some afraid, some weren't even awake enough to know what was going on. Link explained to everyone what was going on and everybody began to understand.  
  
"You mean Kimoru's back," shrieked Peach, making Bowser, who was standing right next to her, jump about two feet in the air and two feet away from her.  
  
"Yes, Princess," groaned Bowser, rubbing his ear. "That's what the boy in the dress just said."  
  
"It's a tunic, you freak," growled Link.  
  
"Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to go save one of our fellow Smashers," cried out Marth.  
  
"She is not one of us, Prince," growled Samus. "She's afraid of the pokémon, she can't handle a blaster, she can't even wear my armor!"  
  
"Will you get over yourself already," screamed Link, half angry, half upset. "She helped us defeat the Phantom AND the Hands! She helped us when we needed her most! And now she needs our help!" Everyone turned and looked at him, shocked. They never saw Link get this angry with anybody, except for Ganondorf. "If you don't want to help us, fine! Just stay behind and be quiet!" Samus stood there stunned for a few moments. She removed her helmet, letting her blond hair fall over her shoulder. She looked at Link with apologetic green eyes.  
  
"After that speech, I couldn't say no to you even if I wanted to," said Samus softly. She put her helmet back on and turned to the rest of the Smashers. "What are we just standing around here for!? We've got a fellow Smasher to save!!" Everyone got into an uproar of cheers and started heading for the basement. Samus looked back at Link and saw that he was looking at her. Through her helmet, she could see him mouth a "thank you" to her. She smiled and nodded back. The two of them started running after the Smashers to catch up.  
  
"They're coming, Brother," laughed Crazy Hand.  
  
"And not a minute too soon," grinned Master Hand. The two hands parted ways to let a cloaked figure walk up to the unconscious Michelle. He put a gloved hand on her cheek and grinned. He slowly slipped his hand off her face and walked to the north end of the platform, preparing the ritual. All of a sudden, he hears many footsteps. Loud, angry footsteps. Some big, some small, some metallic, some on all fours. He could then see them, the Smashers, running into the room. They all froze in place once they saw who was in the room. To the left, Crazy Hand. To the right, Master Hand. Dead Center-  
  
"Giga Bowser," shrieked Peach. Bowser jumped again.  
  
"Right in my ear, woman," Bowser roared. "Right in my ear!"  
  
"None of you shall interfere with the ritual," boomed Giga Bowser.  
  
"Ritual!? What ritual," screamed Zelda in question.  
  
"The one that will regain and strengthen my powers," laughed the cloaked figure standing behind the unconscious Michelle. He removed his hood and revealed to everyone that he was-  
  
"Kimoru," growled Fox, glaring daggers into Kimoru's eyes. Falco firmly gripped Fox's shoulder from behind to make sure his leader didn't do anything stupid. Just then, as Master and Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser were closing in on the Smashers, there was a bright flash of light, and when the light died down, both Kimoru and Michelle were glowing an eerie purple light. Michelle's facial expressions showed that she was in pain and weakening while Kimoru grew stronger, a sinister grin forming across his face. Link's face went from angry to worried, shocked, and scared at the same time. He started running towards Michelle, but Captain Falcon and Marth grabbed either arm, holding Link back with a strong grip.  
  
"Let me go," cried out Link. "MICHELLE!!!"  
  
"Link, get a hold of yourself," ordered Marth. "You could end up getting her and yourself killed if you interfere!" Link kept on struggling, but slowly gave up trying to get himself free, a hesitant look on his face. Marth looked at him worriedly, then glared at the three large figures approaching him and the rest of the group. He let Link go and drew his sword while everyone who had weapons got them ready, Zelda changing into Sheik.  
  
"Attack," ordered Mario at the top of his lungs. All the Smashers charged at the Hands and Giga Bowser. The Smashers, after a while, got the three giant, evil ones on the defense until there was a bright flash of purple light. Everyone stopped to look at a now floating Kimoru, who was laughing maniacally and charging up two large blasts of dark energy in either hand, leering at the smashers with glowing purple eyes. Peach and Zelda gasped, the pokémon hid, and half of the guys looked at the phantom wide-eyed. Giga Bowser and the Hands started laughing.  
  
"Yes," cried out Master Hand with glee. "The Phantom is back and more powerful than ever!"  
  
"Now we can use him to take over Nintendoland," laughed Crazy Hand.  
  
"On the contrary," started Kimoru, aiming the blasts at the Hands. "It is I who will rule Nintendoland!" He sent the two blasts at the Hands and they disappeared as they screamed out in agony. Giga Bowser ran towards Kimoru to contain him, but shared the same fate.  
  
"You destroyed your own allies," Zelda started crying out, "just so you can rule Nintendoland by yourself!?"  
  
"Yes, and because I am not a being to be controlled," stated Kimoru wickedly. "And my 'bride' shall be sharing their fate!"  
  
"No," screamed Link, full of rage. He drew his sword and shield and darted at Kimoru, slicing at him like a madman.  
  
"Focus, Link," shouted Fox. "Don't let your anger consume you!"  
  
"You sound too much like Peppy, Fox," said Falco after putting a hand on his shoulder. He then looked at Link and cheered, "Kick his sorry butt!" The other smashers started cheering for him, too. The rest of the smashers started following Falco's lead as Link and Kimoru started a heated battle. 


	5. Kimoru's Final Stand

Chapter 5: Kimoru's Final Stand  
  
Throughout the basement floor, the only noises that could be heard were the clashing of weapons and the cheers of the smashers. The fight had been going on for a good solid hour. Link felt himself losing his strength with each attack, and his facial expressions and posture showed it. Kimoru, however, showed no signs of weakening, despite his wounds. He sent a powerful blast at Link, sending him flying back into a wall. Link cried out in pain as he got hit, then lost consciousness after he hit the wall back first. Kimoru started laughing once he saw the unconscious Hylian and started approaching him.  
  
"Couldn't defeat me then, can't defeat me now," laughed Kimoru.  
  
"Link, get up," cried out Nana.  
  
"You can beat him, buddy," yelled Fox. More cheers and shouts came from the group, but Link wasn't responding. Zelda started crying, fearing the worst. Kimoru ignored them and was towering over Link. He grinned evilly and held his hand out towards him. But before he could charge up a blast, he was hit in the side by a powerful energy blast, forcing him to hit the wall. He got up quickly and looked towards the source of the blast, glaring, then grinning.  
  
"I guess I let my guard down around you, girl," Kimoru chuckled.  
  
"That's enough, Chuckles," yelled Samus, charging up another blast. Kimoru quickly fired a blast at Samus, sending her flying into the group, knocking over Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Mewtwo. Kimoru laughed, but then stopped as he felt something sharp in his side. He winced and staggered away from the source, gripping his side painfully. He glared at the one who stabbed him, then smirked.  
  
"Look like you've woken up, Dress Boy," chuckled Kimoru. This angered Link greatly. He charged at Kimoru and slashed at him like crazy.  
  
"IT'S"  
  
Link slashed!  
  
"A"  
  
Link jabbed!  
  
"TUNIC!!!"  
  
Link stabbed Kimoru in the chest! Kimoru shouted in immense pain. Dark energy started flowing out of his body, then vanished into thin air. His lifeless body collapsed onto the ground, then disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. Link sheathed his sword and put his shield away and turned to face Michelle. At the moment he looked, she opened her eyes slightly, shut them, then slowly opened them again. She slowly sat up and looked around, then looked at everyone, smiling slightly.  
  
"Hey, guys," greeted Michelle. She then looked at Link and her smile grew bigger and happier. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Link's condition. She quickly got off the platform and ran up to Link to catch him just before he collapsed from exhaustion and from his wounds. Michelle knelt down so Link could lie down. The other smashers started running up to the wounded hero worriedly. Dr. Mario parted his way through the mob and knelt down beside Link, checking him over for any other abnormalties. 


	6. Farewell Once More

Chapter 6: Farewell Once More  
  
Michelle paced back and forth in front of the infirmary door, her brown hair and her black duster flowed behind her with every move she made. It had been three hours since she was rescued, and it had been three hours that Link was unconscious. She was getting very worried, her skin pale. She adjusted her khaki's, her sky blue t-shirt, her black duster, and her necklaces out of nervousness. Mario and Luigi came down the hallway with three mugs of hot chocolate. Luigi handed one to Michelle gently, then the three of them sat down in the chairs in the hallway.  
  
"Thanks, guys," thanked Michelle tiredly as she sipped her beverage.  
  
"So-a, how's-a he-a doing," asked Mario worriedly. Michelle frowned.  
  
"I don't know. Dr. Mario's still inside with him."  
  
"I-a hope he-a turns out okay-a."  
  
"I do, too, Mario. I do, too." Just then, Dr. Mario walked out of the room. Michelle quickly stood up and walked over to him. "How's he doing, Doctor?"  
  
"He's-a just-a resting right now. He's-a gonna be-a just-a fine." Michelle smiled slightly, thanked him, then went inside, shutting the door behind her. She sat down in the chair next to Link's bedside. Wow, he really took a beating, thought Michelle, frowning. Bandages were wrapped around Link's forehead, chest, left wrist, and right knee. Smaller cuts and bruises were here and there on his body, except for a longer, yet minor cut on Link's right cheek. Michelle took Link's right hand, squeezed it gently, and looked at Link, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Link," she started, "I'm so sorry this happened to you. This is all my fault. You got hurt because you were trying to rescue me. . ." She closed her eyes and let her tears flow freely from her eyes and down her cheeks. A few moments later, she felt Link squeeze her hand back. He opened his eyes about halfway and looked at her. He took his left hand, put it gently up against her face, and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, smiling.  
  
"Michelle," he started. "It's not your fault. I got careless, that's all. I'll be fine in no time. Besides, Hylians heal fast." Michelle opened her eyes and looked at Link, smiling. Link sat up, and the two shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, I'm off, you guys," exclaimed Michelle to the smashers, a little sadness in her voice. Link had recovered enough from his injuries to walk around, but he couldn't get back into the battlefield just yet. She hugged her friends good-bye and her hug with Link was even longer. Neither of them wanted to let go. They looked at each other and shared one more kiss. They heard more teasing from some of the guys; Falco and Falcon to mention a few. Michelle slowly backed into the portal that would take her back home and waved to everyone. She then disappeared, hearing all the good-bye cheers.  
  
"Mel? Mel, are you okay?"  
  
She heard her voice, but she couldn't believe it was that of her best friend. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. It was her! She was okay! She immediately shot up and hugged her chum.  
  
"Michelle, you're okay," shouted Mel in glee. Michelle blinked, hugged back, and smiled.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I thought you were abducted by aliens! You were glowing purple and- and--"  
  
"You fainted, that's all. I think it was my driving. I'll let you drive tomorrow."  
  
"You're feeling better. Did you faint, too?" Michelle laughed.  
  
"No. I just saw someone that I was missing for the longest time, that's all." With those words, she looked up at the now clear sky, smiling.  
  
I'll see you again, my friend. . .My love. . . 


	7. BLOOPERS!

Chapter 7: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
Here are the bloopers, guys!!! Hope you like them!!!  
  
Setting: Roy's Party  
  
Roy walked over to Link, who was sitting at the window, looking out it.  
  
Roy: Link, are you okay? You've been pretty down ever since-  
  
Link: I know, Roy. I just miss her, that's all. Zelda's got her finance back in Hyrule, and-  
  
Director: CUT! Link, it's fiancee, not finance! Get it right!  
  
Setting: SSB:M Mansion; Basement  
  
Part 1:  
  
Master Hand: That didn't stop Ganondorf! He was dead for over a hundred years before returning to Hyrule!  
  
Crazy Hand: Well, technically. . . he wasn't dead.  
  
Master Hand: And Bowser?  
  
Crazy Hand: Wasn't dead.  
  
Master Hand: Andross?  
  
Crazy Hand: Clones.  
  
Master Hand: Shiroku?  
  
Crazy Hand: Wasn't dead.  
  
Master Hand: . . . . .I forgot my line!  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Part 2:  
  
Master Hand: Shiroku?  
  
Crazy Hand laughs  
  
Crazy Hand: I'm sorry! That name just sounds so funny!  
  
Director: CUUUT!!!  
  
Part 3:  
  
Master Hand: Shiroku?  
  
Crazy Hand: Wasn't dead.  
  
Master Hand: . . . . THERE IS NO-What was it again?  
  
Crazy Hand bursts out laughing  
  
Director: I need a break. . .  
  
Setting: Michelle and Mel are in the car going home from school.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Mel: Mich, watch out!  
  
Michelle slammed on the gas instead of the breaks, ramming into the set.  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Part 2:  
  
Mel: Mich, watch out!  
  
Michelle slammed on the breaks.  
  
Michelle: Oh my God. . . Did I hit it? What was that?  
  
Mel: It was a box, Mel.  
  
Michelle bursts out laughing.  
  
Mel: What's so funny?  
  
Director: CUT! IT'S FOX, NOT BOX!!!  
  
Mel: Whoopsie!  
  
Setting: Young Link's bedroom  
  
Young Link sits up quickly after hearing the loud boom of thunder and seeing the bright flash of lightning. He turns to get out of bed, but gets tangled up in his blankets and falls off the side closest to the window with a loud thud. Everyone starts laughing backstage.  
  
Young Link: OW!  
  
Director: CUT! Learn to make your bed, kid!  
  
Young Link: Hey, so THAT'S where my Jigglypuff plushie got to!  
  
Director: Oy. . .  
  
Setting: Fox's Room  
  
Part 1:  
  
Fox and Falco hear banging on the door. Fox goes over to the door, turns the door knob, and pushes on the door. He keeps pushing, trying to get the door open.  
  
Fox: Grr! This isn't opening!  
  
Director: CUT! You're supposed to pull, Genius!  
  
Fox: * blinking * . . . Ooooohhh!  
  
Director: I don't get paid enough to do this. . .  
  
Part 2:  
  
Link stands frozen in the room with his eyes widened.  
  
Link: Oh no. . . Oh Din no. . .  
  
Falco slaps him  
  
Falco: Speak English, dude!  
  
Link: * whispering * I see dead people. . .  
  
Everyone, including Link, bursts into laughter  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Link: Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.  
  
Setting: SSB:M Mansion; Basement  
  
Part 1:  
  
Michelle has just woken up and gotten off the platform. Link collapses, but Michelle doesn't catch him.  
  
Link: Oof!  
  
Michelle: Payback for not catching me last time!  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Part 2:  
  
Michelle catches Link, then "accidentally" drops him  
  
Link: Ow! What the heck was that for!?  
  
Michelle: Payback for dropping me last time!  
  
Director: ENOUGH!  
  
Link and Michelle: Sorry.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Michelle catches Link and kneels down with him. Link grabs her and the two start making out.  
  
Director: CUT!! The kissing scene is in the NEXT chapter!  
  
Michelle and Link snap their fingers.  
  
Both: Darn.  
  
Part 4:  
  
Catching scene goes as planned, but Dr. Mario doesn't show up.  
  
Director: Where's Dr. Mario!?  
  
Dr. Mario comes through the doors, running  
  
Dr. Mario: Phone call, Director!  
  
Director walks out of the room  
  
Dr. Mario: . . .Sucker. PARTY!!  
  
Everyone parties.  
  
Well, that's it, people! Hope you liked the sequal! 


End file.
